


Perfume

by Jamz24



Series: Light And Shade - Elu Stories [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Comfort and cuddles, Consensual Sex, Edging, Eliott is in the mood, Furry ABO vibes, Lucas isn't complaining, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex while manic (safe), Top!Eliott, Very slight feminisation, blowjob, bottom!lucas, doggy-style, elu - Freeform, hard and repeated banging, reverse-cowgirl, scattered thought patterns, the scent of lust, uncontrollable fucking, upside-down ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamz24/pseuds/Jamz24
Summary: Eliott is super-horny, and Lucas gets fucked all night; but he’s not complaining...





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Still surfing off the comfort vibes of the church-tunnel reunion scene last night! Aahhhh
> 
> We didn’t get my long-needed straddle scene in the #skamfrance boatscene, so I had to fix that!
> 
> PLEASE note: This one-shot details SOME of the characteristics of someone going through a bipolar episode, but it isn't intended to be representative of the whole spectrum of bipolar ppl - this is how my ex-girlfriend was but everyone is individual and no one is the same - also the sex is safe, consensual and not judgmental so no stress. 
> 
> AND it's got a happy ending, ENJOY <3

Eliott is insatiable tonight.

Lucas knew his boyfriend was in the mood – there’s been the flickering glances and the wandering hands and the fact that Eliott is a little _too_ huggy this evening. It’s not that Lucas minds PDA any more – at least, since they started kissing in the street and school there isn’t a lot of room in his bursting heart for embarrassment or what other people think – but tonight’s been a different story.

Eliott’s been “up” all week – happy, chatty and sparkly – but tonight he’s been rising like a rocket, practically humping Lucas’s thigh at dinner, making the waiter avert his eyes and the people at the other table kept _staring_ ; he’s been talking too fast and too loudly, _at_ Lucas and not _to_ him, and as they left, Eliott grandly left a huge tip that was almost as much as the cost of the meal.

And there’s the other things too that are different; Eliott’s eyes are wide and blown, more than they should be when they haven’t even had one spliff for weeks. His blue irises have been almost entirely swallowed up with black; his huge pupils seeming to crisp and curl like the edges of a smoking cigarette, making his usually pretty and expressive face look as if someone completely different is peering through its eyeholes. The boy in his bed still looks like his boyfriend on one level but it’s an intensified, exaggerated Eliott, like the overblown proportions of a commedia dell’arte mask, or a cartoon that takes the essential lines of his face and simplifies them to a crude version of what he was before.

“Are you feeling okay, baby?” Lucas takes his hand and Eliott turns his black, glittery stare on him with _that_ smile which is simultaneously him and not him, and bursts into laughter.

“And then the bigger one said, “come on, ketchup, let’s go!”

Lucas wrinkles his forehead. “What?”

It’s a few moments before he realises that Eliott’s told him the punch line of the _two-tomatoes-crossing-a-road_ joke before giving him the build-up, and he smiles weakly. “Yeah – yeah, that’s funny.”

Eliott peals with laughter. “It’s funny because they’re tomatoes, and they’re crossing the road, and ketchup is made out of tomatoes, but it’s also funny in reverse, because they’re not ketchup yet because they’re still tomatoes –“

Lucas sighs. When Eliott’s _up_ like this, his mind jumps ahead of itself constantly; jump-cutting to this and that and something he’d forgotten before plunging into something completely different or a meme he’s seen on insta, all in the space of one sentence. He leaps around like someone crossing a fast-flowing river by jumping on the backs of crocodiles one after the other, he’s mixed up and rattling at a thousand miles an hour, his train of thought derailing faster than Lucas can ever hope to keep up, much less understand it.

“Let’s sleep, baby,” Lucas says soothingly, taking Eliott’s hand as the taller boy curls round him like a blissed-out octopus at his touch. “Just lie down with me and rest a little.”

Eliott needs no urging as he throws off his clothes and Lucas, despite his best intentions of _rest_ , barely restrains a groan. He’s _lost_ – lost as soon as he sees his boyfriend’s body outlined in the candle-light, the broad shoulders and the tracery of veins that pop around his biceps and his forearms; the plunging ridges of muscle at his narrow waist, the line of his thighs –

“I don’t wanna rest,” whispers Eliott. “Do you?”

And as Eliott moves forward and Lucas disappears beneath his large shoulders with a sigh, he’s hit by that _smell_ as well; a pungent, musky scent seeping out of his boyfriend’s skin, as if all the concentrated essence of Eliott-ness is welling out of his pores or through his glands. At times like this, his boyfriend changes from the giggling, childish raccoon that Lucas knows so well and morphs into a sweating, rutting, mating carnivore. If Lucas had to choose which animal Eliott is now, he’d pick a civet cat, the long, silky creature with black-ringed eyes whose secretions are used in perfume and coffee; when diluted its smell is floral and delicate, but in its pure, essential state it’s an overpowering, overwhelming experience.

And concentrated _essence-of-Eliott_ -ness is intoxicating and frightening and

– entirely, entirely sexy.

***

Lucas is looking absolutely gorgeous tonight. Eliott can’t take his eyes off him. He prides himself on showing off his cute boyfriend at the best of times, but fuck, if Lucas isn’t looking glowing and soft and practically _edible_ in every single way then Eliott isn’t the luckiest fucking shit in the entire universe, and he doesn’t know who this guy even _is._ How did he even get here, with a beautiful boy like this at his side? He has literally no idea.

And there’s even scent-trails coming off Lucas like the smudge of speeding lights on slowed-down film as he squirms while they’re making out in the taxi; Eliott screws his head round because he wants to shout at the taxi driver, _go faster, go faster, you’re stealing all the time in the universe like grains of sand running through a timer and we’ll never get it back, never, go faster –_

He might have shouted it; he isn’t sure, but what the hell, it’s funny so he laughs a lot; he can’t explain the humour using useless baggy things like _words_ but the molecules of the joke float out of him and into Lucas’s mind like osmosis so that’s okay, Eliott loves the way they’re so in tune with each other, they’re soulmates, they always know what each other is thinking and feeling –

Lucas is suddenly very up-close saying something to him, his mouth moving soundlessly and anxiously, and Eliott’s attention is abruptly staggering from detail to detail of his boyfriend’s pretty face like an alcoholic accosting people in the street. He’s entranced by the small mole by Lucas’s mouth and the cleft in his plump bottom lip that makes it look like an upside-down heart, and – oh look, there’s a little mirror-version of him reflected in his boyfriend’s eyes, a little miniature reverse-Eliott giggling and waving back from the centre of Lucas’s pupils which are of course the centre of the universe because that’s how it had happened that they met, and

Shit, they’re suddenly back home, and he’s not even sure that they paid for the meal in that fancy restaurant he’d taken Lucas to for their anniversary. Did they? Fuck it, property is theft, money is murder, time is an illusion, they’ve got bigger things to

And Lucas is smelling so, so good, like an omega on heat with his scent pumping out from his body like some olfactory nuclear early-warning system and his fair cheeks flushed and his spiky hedgehog hair messed down over his forehead. They might

have been kissing, Eliott isn’t sure, but whatever they’ve

been doing has

made both their dicks hard and

***

“Come here,” grunts Eliott as he moves on top of Lucas, brushing his cheek up Lucas’s stomach and along his chest like a cat squeezing its scent pads against him to mark his territory. “God, you smell so fucking amazing, baby.”

Being drenched in _l’eau d’Eliott_ while his boyfriend is crawling on top of him with his strong arms flexed is making a hard pulse beat strongly between Lucas’s legs and warm blood fill out his cock until it’s stiff and throbbing. He fights the impulse to let his thighs slip apart and curl themselves around Eliott’s hips – and fails.

Eliott shudders as Lucas submits underneath him, and wriggles forward, commando-style, until he’s braced against him as Lucas draws up his legs high so the taller boy can fit. Lucas can feel the thick length of his boyfriend’s cock pressing insistently against his own as he stares up at the taller boy, his better intentions overwhelmed, his lips hurting with the need to kiss and suck. His fingertips are burning with excitement as he runs them over Eliott’s large shoulders, gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes inches away from his own, black whirlpools sucking him in and _that_ smell eddying around them as if they’re sinking, sinking underwater –

“Yeah?” murmurs Eliott with _that_ smile as he takes in Lucas’s growing arousal.

Part of Lucas wants to bottle Eliott’s scent when he’s horny like this, as in the novel _Perfume_ when the complex scent of human lust is reduced to a potent formula that causes uncontrollable orgies and even death when uncorked –

Another part of him wants to run for the hills.

The other part just wants to fuck like a rabbit.

The part that wants to fuck like a rabbit wins.

***

Eliott wants to

lean forward and

inhale

all the fragrance from Lucas’s body, get drunk off the perfume evaporating from his boyfriend’s veins like pink mist into the night air, so that’s what he does; pushing up Lucas’s T-shirt and drinking him thirstily in like a man plunging his face into an oasis.

“Oh! Ah, _ouais! Merde! Putain_!”

Lucas gasps and wriggles underneath him like the softest baby as Eliott kisses down his stomach, fascinated by the almost invisible silky hairs that trail down towards his groin, biting first gently and then harder at his narrow hips and letting his fingers wander up and pinch Lucas’s inner thighs until the boy gasps in protest, shaking his head as if trying to blink away a spell.

“Do you think we should sleep – you’d feel better if you slept, Eliott –“

Sleep? What’s sleep when you could be living the span of centuries in just one day? Eliott’s a vampire, he’s the undead, he’s an ageless being that’s lived a thousand years or more and can fuck five hundred lovers at once, he can’t remember the last time he _slept,_ sleep is a conspiracy created by Microsoft relaxation app developers, and it would mean less time fucking Lucas, so

“Come here – calm down Eliott –“

Lucas’s voice is weaker now, and his body is lending the lie to all this _calm-down_ talk; his golden limbs rising and falling agitated under Eliott’s touch and his dick stiff and red and angry as it bounces like a helium-filled balloon against his hip. Eliott can’t restrain an animal groan at the sight of Lucas’s arousal and saliva rushes to his mouth in response like Pavlov’s dog; his boy _needs_ him, he needs his boy and the universe can just press the pause button and wait the fuck up and

He takes Lucas’s dick in his mouth, and what the fuck, it’s the best dick he’s ever tasted; if all dick was like this then it could stop wars and cure cancer and bring about global world peace, it’s the food of gods, manna from heaven, a celestial banquet that Eliott is gorging himself on. He can hear Lucas’s loud moans and cries as he tongues firmly around his glans, gently massaging at the base with thumb and forefinger making small pops of precum rise up his boyfriend’s shaft and snap on Eliott’s tongue like the best kind of honey.

He hums happily and settles down to his task of milking Lucas dry while he squeezes idly at his own cock, thinking as he does so that if all the dicks in the world that were currently fighting could be sucked instead then global world peace would certainly happen, he knows it could; hell Eliott would do it, he’d happily take that task upon himself, right after he’s managed to give Lucas the most mindblowing –

“Putain, fuck, Eliott, that’s amazing –“

Lucas is almost sobbing with sensation which makes Eliott feel both rock hard and infinitely powerful; yeah, he’s a fucking magus at giving his boyfriend orgasms these days, he’s better than Dumbledore and Grindlewald, not to mention Gandalf and Saruman and probably Sauron too, the fuck –

Eliott’s distracted from this entrancing parallel train of thought by the sound of his boyfriend’s little begging voice as he tugs at his hair, so he drags his wandering attention back and sucks and licks over every inch of Lucas, almost purring with pleasure as he does so. He can feel Lucas alternately struggling and melting underneath him, small heels skidding on the mattress so he winds his fingers around his mec’s ankles to anchor him down otherwise he’d float away and then where would Eliott be?

“I’m gonna come,” whispers Lucas, his eyes screwed shut, and Eliott blinks back to the present abruptly; there’s _no way_ he’s going to game over _this_ early, so he squeezes hard just underneath the head of Lucas’s cock as he sees his balls twitching, holding it firmly as Lucas’s excitement rises to an uncontrollable peak before it’s forced back down.

“What – what – “ Lucas’s pretty blue eyes fly open in bewilderment and despair. “What are you _doing_?”

“Edging you. You’re not coming yet,” promises Eliott, enjoying the sight more than he’d expected; his pretty boyfriend folded up underneath him, warm and wide-eyed, legs around his waist and arms thrown up and over his head.

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I swear I’m gonna do it myself,” whispers Lucas hoarsely, and a broad smile ripples across Eliott’s face.

“It’s on its way, little one.”

***

“What’s happening?” gasps Lucas as Eliott suddenly sits up and pulls his bottom up flush with his face, leaving him practically hanging upside down with his startled feet braced on Eliott’s shoulders.

“We’re gonna fuck all night,” says Eliott, and plunges his tongue between Lucas’s buttocks.

“Uhhhhh!!!” Lucas’s back arches in shock and he almost completes a whole somersault had it not been for Eliott’s strong hands holding him, bracing Lucas’s hips hard against his chest. As he feels Eliott’s tongue delving into him hot and wet, probing him open, his neck curls back and he thrashes his head wildly from side to side. “Aaaah! Uffff! Putain!”

“Mmmm,” groans Eliott, his tongue deep inside him, lips plucking and sucking at the soft pink rim, teasing it open as far as he can. “You taste so sweet, you deserve to be fucked in every position under the sun, baby.”

Lucas groans faintly, his legs now dropping gently over Eliott’s shoulders, submitting to his boyfriend’s urgent need and giving up the fight to restore his balance. He knows he could stop if they wanted – he could call time on this, Eliott’s not forcing him – but he doesn’t _want_ to stop, he needs the close connection, he needs to be smothered by his boyfriend, entirely consumed by him –

“I’m gonna get you so wet, baby girl,” promises Eliott, his lips wet and blurry. “So wet and soft for me to do you all night, little one –“

Lucas’s eyes dim and start to flutter closed as he feels the taller boy change the swipe of his tongue from round and around his hole to up and down his shaft, tonguing messily at his balls on the up-stroke. He’s already so far gone that he could come any second, he doesn’t know how long he can possibly last –  

***

Eliott’s so hard now, the thick length of his cock prodding wetly into Lucas’s tanned back as he kneels up holding his little boyfriend practically vertical against him; sucking and licking at his ass as if he’s tasting the best kind of golden-skinned peach. He could do _this_ all fucking night but other possibilities keep leaping through his mind like bright-maned fairground ponies; this is just a snack, an aperitif, a hors-d’oeuvre before the main course –

Gravity isn’t working for him after a while so he hoists Lucas’s legs off his shoulders and flips him over onto his stomach, leaving his boyfriend suddenly scrabbling in front of him in surprise and shock.

“Baby – what? What are you doing?”

“Wet me up,” mutters Eliott, shuffling forward on his knees to flick the head of his dick against Lucas’s plump lower lip. The smaller boy opens his mouth in reflex surprise, closely followed by the sharp scent of arousal. Obediently he wraps his small hand around Eliott’s shaft, swirling his tongue sloppily around the head and half-closing his eyes as if he’s tasting the sweetest type of ice-cream. Once he’s fully coated, Lucas spits around Eliott’s dick just the way that he likes it, flicking the wetness up and down his shaft in small spatters, occasionally stretching his throat out to take him as deep as he can until his boyfriend is slicked up and dripping to both of their satisfactions.

“Now you’re going to ride me, cowgirl,” mutters Eliott, stretching himself on his back and caressing his boyfriend’s hip enticingly.

Lucas blushes faintly and Eliott can just _smell_ the excitement and pleasure emanating out of him like flowers and the fresh scent of growing things as if someone’s opened the door to a greenhouse on a summer morning.

“Are you sure?” he asks, almost shyly.

The question doesn’t even make sense to Eliott, sure about what? He’s so sure about everything that it fucking _hurts_ , and all he wants to do is be inside Lucas as soon as possible, and what was Lucas saying again –

“Okay, okay,” Lucas is saying, a trifle huffily, so Eliott must have said _something_ in response, but what it was is anybody’s guess. Lucas kneels up and starts to slide one slender thigh over him, but before he straddles him fully, Eliott catches him by the hips and turns him round the other way.

“Reverse cowgirl, little one, I wanna see everything.”

***

Eliott’s absolute, all-time favourite view in Paris is not Notre Dame or the view from Montmartre or the sunset over the Seine; no, it’s the sight of his own cock sinking slowly, inch by inch, into his boyfriend’s perfectly-shaped, peach-like bottom.

He _loves_ watching Lucas from behind, hands propped against his boyfriend’s buttocks to help him take it, fingers gently spreading him apart to guide himself to where he wants to be most. The air around him suddenly thickens to a dreamlike intensity as if the invisible scenographer that directs his life has suddenly switched him on to slo-mo; he savours the moment where he starts to slip inside Lucas, relishes the fusion of sight and feeling at the precise moment where his boyfriend gasps, curves his back and becomes soft and pliable around him, hot wet and tight, his body arching and his knees shaking as he struggles to take Eliott’s width.

Eliott eats up everything as if he’s watching a 4DX sensory movie; Lucas’s small sighs and gasps, the long trickle of sweat down his slender back from his exertions, the way his buttocks clench and soften around Eliott’s iron-hard cock as he sinks slowly down, so slow that it’s almost unbearable. He knows that his boyfriend loves praise so he pours it over him like melted butter, whispering a long stream of endearments about how well he’s doing, how good he can take it, how hot he looks, impaled on Eliott’s big dick like this –

Lucas is sweating now, spread out over his hips, facing away from him as he bottoms out, and as his ass finally settles down on Eliott’s hips the long-awaited contact between their bodies makes them both shudder and moan. Eliott can hardly see; all his vision’s been focused to a sharp point on his boyfriend’s bottom like a telescopic sight on a rifle or the predatorial stare of a cat just before it pounces. His hands slip around Lucas’s waist to steady him as the smaller boy adjusts to his length, panting, and strokes his haunches approvingly.

“Now, _mon petit_. Ride me.”

***

Lucas pauses to catch his breath, heart pumping in pride at Eliott’s praise and the knowledge that _finally_ he can take his boyfriend easily, and risks a quick glance over his shoulder. Eliott is spread out underneath him, eyes dark, hot and panther-like, gazing up at him like Lucas is something he’s about to devour. Lucas feels his mouth water at the sight and arches his back provocatively; Eliott’s lips roll back to show his teeth, and his hips start to quiver, and Lucas can feel the tension zinging through his boyfriend’s body from the flexing of his muscles to the hard cock he can feel throbbing inside him.

His boyfriend’s struggling to go slow, Lucas knows, he’s really trying to let Lucas lead on this, when every buzzing, repressed atom of him feels like he’s desperate to flip him over and pound him into the mattress. The knowledge makes him feel achingly aroused and wanton – the pounding will come later – so he braces his hands on Eliott’s thighs and raises himself up and down slowly a few times, to give his boyfriend the best sight of their connected bodies. Eliott lets out his breath in a sharp hiss as Lucas rocks, slowly turning to faster, his knees and splayed toes providing leverage to slide him up and down the thick shaft buried inside him.

Lucas feels stretched and open and slutty; his vision blurs at the sensation of Eliott moving against his sweet spot over and over again; he can hear the sloppy suction sounds as his movements quicken, and soon Eliott is starting to lose his restraint and meets his movements with a rhythm of his own, hips rolling up to meet him and provide a hard, repeated, insistent nudge that keeps Lucas going even when his knees are starting to tire. His own cock flies up and down, slapping against Eliott’s hardening balls and rubbing against the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs. He’s trying not to touch himself otherwise, in his current state, there’s no way that he’ll last. But that’s easier said than done, so he searches out what friction he can, dropping his head to grind down as hard as he can around Eliott’s dick.

He can tell from the garbled curses coming from behind him that his boyfriend is accelerating _too_ quickly, so he suddenly changes the tempo, swaying from side to side in a gentle figure-of-eight to vary the rhythm. Eliott moans and descends into half-spoken, animal-style noises, pulling his knees up for Lucas to lean on as he undulates teasingly on top of his boyfriend like a ship on a restless ocean, lips stretched in a blissful smile at the knowledge that he’s literally giving Eliott his best life right now.

As he’d hoped, his _mec_ is starting to lose his shit at the gentle torture of going slow, trying to arch himself up and drive himself in harder and hardeFr, and Lucas can feel _that_ naked scent of lust surging up around them, prickling at his nose and making his eyes blur and stream.

***

Eliott can’t deal, can’t deal with this amount of sweetness, it’s as if all the neutrons in his body are whizzing at high speed as they connect and react like nuclear fission in a reactor. He can hear the air humming all around them as if they’re dodging bullets in the Matrix, as he sees Lucas’s buttocks rising and falling over him with maddening sweetness. He feels like he’s going to detonate, going to explode, going to –

“I need fuck,” he groans, sitting up abruptly and putting a hand on his head until the smaller boy ends up on all fours in front of him. “Let’s go, baby girl, let me up, let’s go.”

With some difficulty, Eliott curls his legs into the cross-legged position, and holds Lucas sitting up straddled on top of him, gasping for breath. He nuzzles into his boyfriend’s sweating neck with a gush of adoration and pride; Lucas has done well, _very well_ , but Eliott knows he’s tiring now, so it’s time for Eliott to give his little one exactly what he needs.

“Fuck now?” he mutters into Lucas’s back, tonguing up his neck and into the sweat that’s darkened the usually light-brown hair behind his ears.

Lucas groans and twists round as far as he can, chasing at Eliott’s lips for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Eliott lets his hand glide up until it’s around his _mec’s_ slender throat, squeezing gently and feeling his boyfriend’s breath catch and tremble like a baby bird plucked from its nest. 

 “You like fucked? You want being?” Eliott’s kind of aware that his words are being all mixed up like letters in a game of Scrabble, but he can’t manage to untangle them, not yet, not when Lucas is on top of him like this. “Fuck?”

“Yeah, fuck me,” groans Lucas into his mouth. “Fuck me hard.”

***

Eliott kneels up as Lucas settles onto all fours in front of him, bottom pushed up and cheek pressed against the mattress. Lucas can feel his boyfriend admiring his open hole, wet and puffy from the amount of fucking, and he feels him spit onto it gently in a long sticky, silvery mess, working the saliva around to moisten the rim with the head of his cock.

“Uhhhh,” moans Lucas, rolling his head between his elbows. “More. Fuck. Do. It.”

His hips hitch up as Eliott glides deep with a practiced firm thrust that forces an _aaahhhh_ from him, before his boyfriend grips one arm around his waist to hold them flush together. He slides the other hand around Lucas’s hip and around the base of his cock, squeezing and pulling in time with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“ _Putain_ , do it, do it –“ Lucas feels consumed and overpowered, as if Eliott’s fucking his own cock through him, they’re moving together in long, hard surges, Eliott’s balls slapping against his ass as he increases his speed, driving harder and harder as his hips turn into a fucking turbine, powering them both to uncontrollable speed –

Lucas drops his head and lets himself go weak; he’s coming apart as surely as if he’s being fucked to pieces, or whirled in a Magimix blender, every part of him letting go of his own mind and body, mixed around and combined with his boyfriend until he can no longer remember which part of them is which. He can feel Eliott start to buck and swerve inside him, changing from hard long thrusts to short, shallow bursts of fucking, while rubbing Lucas’s cock firmly with his hand so that he feels hard and full and ready to burst.

“Please, please,” he groans finally, as he feels Eliott start to build inside him, seemingly intent on driving him over the edge like a steam train. “Please, baby, let me –“

The words aren’t hardly out of his mouth before Eliott is pile-driving into him, almost knocking him flat, and that’s it, the cliff-edge is there, and he’s falling over it with Eliott on top of him, his dick convulsing in Eliott’s hand, spurting up against his chest, hot and messy. Eliott doesn’t stop; just fucks him through it until there’s literally nothing left in Lucas’s aching balls to shoot.

“FFshhhhneffffffghhhh,” he groans as Eliott finally releases him and he slides face-first into the bed. “Ufghghghshsshhhhh.”

Eliott’s breathing hard, still sitting up on his knees, panting and covered with sweat like a naked ancient-Greek athlete after the sprint. His face is as elated as if he’s just been given the best present in the world as he stares down at him, eyes flickering over him as if there are a thousand Lucas’s, all lying on top of each other, and he can’t work out which one he likes best.

“Come sleep, baby,” whispers Lucas, groping ineffectually at him, beckoning his boyfriend over into the tangled nest of sweaty, stained sheets that they’ve created during the night. “Come here, with me.”

Eliott wriggles next to him, and with something approaching disbelief Lucas can feel that his boyfriend’s _still_ hard, and with _that_ scent still pumping out hard from his skin. He should have realised that this wouldn’t be enough for Eliott, not at a time like this.

“You didn’t – didn’t come?” he whispers anxiously.

“Not yet, little one, there’s something else I wanna try,” murmurs Eliott into his ear, as he strokes Lucas’s stomach. “We’ve got all night, remember?”

Lucas groans, faintly, and closes his eyes for a moment to gather his strength, feeling the smouldering bonfire of his boyfriend glowing watchfully in the darkness beside him.

***

**TWELVE HOURS LATER**

Eliott’s asleep _at last_ , lying face-down on the stripped mattress whose sheets have finally become too dirty to lie on. Lucas raises himself on his elbow to look down at his sleeping _mec_ , and reaches for one of the cleaner blanket to cover him, wincing as he does so.

Lucas is sorer than he ever could have imagined; the long night’s activities have had him thoroughly worked-out in every position he can think of. All around them the smells of sex, sperm and spit hang heavy in the air, mixed with the faint traces of the perfume that has intoxicated both of them until morning finally crawled around again.

With difficulty he eases himself up on his feet, feeling the sore muscles ache down his back and legs, and pushes open the window to let some fresh air in. His mouth is sore with stubble rash and his tongue aches from kissing; his knees and the insides of his thighs are rubbed almost raw. He’s desperately tired but it’s _good_ tired, _really_ good tired. As he moves he can still feel where his boyfriend’s long cock has been enjoying itself, hard and repeatedly for hours, as if he’s been printed inside with its shape.

Exhaustedly he climbs back into bed beside Eliott, pulling the blanket over both of them.

He’s gonna feel this night for a long, _long_ time.

Eliott murmurs, a faint, childlike sound, and wriggles closer to Lucas for comfort. Lucas tentatively slides next to him and takes him in his arms, thanking his lucky stars that his boyfriend has finally succumbed to sleep.

The first thing he notices is how _that_ smell is lessening, the heavy scent blowing away on the wind, and how Eliott is starting to look like himself again, like a small boy sleeping during Christmas night, entranced by happy dreams.

He pulls him close; his boyfriend is all raccoon again, a gently-snoring, cuddly animal, so different from the stud-horse that he’s been all night. The perfume that surrounded them has lessened from the thick, musky wolflike smell to a fragrance that’s hardly noticeable any more.

Lucas knows that there’s probably going to be the crash now, the long days of the downswing as Eliott’s internal pendulum gradually finds its balance from the heights, like a ship’s barometer levelling out to equilibrium on a stormy sea. In front of them lie the dark times and the crying, and the tedious, patience-testing moments of trying to comfort Eliott and get him to eat something, and coaxing him out for a short walk; the long sleeps when he doesn’t want to wake up, the explanations to friends and parents and the tiredness and endless, endless need for reassurances as Eliott insists that Lucas can't possibly love him when he gets like this –

But right now, before this all starts and they’re hovering on the cusp of the good times; pummelled and sore and bruised as he is, he feels as content and happy as he’s ever been.

“Good night baby,” he whispers as he kisses Eliott and the taller boy rolls his head into the crook of his neck like a pillow. Lucas shuts his eyes and breathes in the scent of his boyfriend's hair.

He’ll be here when Eliott wakes up, and he’s not going to leave him until he feels better.

“I’m here," he murmurs into the night air. "You’re not alone.”

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the novel Perfume by Patrick Suskind then you absolutely SHOULD! It's about a murderer who steals scents from young girls to create the most potent perfume known to man, but despite the subject it's beautifully written and you'll learn more about the science of smell and scent than you ever knew you needed! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perfume_(novel)


End file.
